Stand In The Rain
by Ellana-san
Summary: Ma version de l'épisode "Héros". Sam/Jack


_Coucou tout le monde ! Un petit one shot hommage à _Héros_. Je déteste qu'ils aient tué Janet… Alors voilà… Bien entendu, ça a finit en ship. La chanson est stand in the rain par superchick. Dès que je l'ai entendue, j'ai pensé à ça. Vraiment. Lol. Du coup, j'espère que ça vous plaira. _

_**Stand in the rain**_

Sam affronta les regards surpris, compatissants ou tout simplement emplis de pitié avec la même froide détermination. Elle ne regardait personne, ne détournait pas la tête. Elle avait un objectif et devait y arriver avant de se couvrir un peu plus de ridicule. Elle était déjà en train de pleurer comme une madeleine…

Accélérant le pas, Sam se jeta plus qu'elle n'entra dans la cabine de l'ascenseur déjà occupée par Siler. Refusant de seulement essayer de retenir les larmes qui dégoulinaient librement sur ses joues, elle se cala contre la paroi du fond. Siler l'observait avec gravité, hésitant visiblement à dire ou faire quelque chose. Elle ne lui conseillait pas d'approcher. Elle ne voulait pas de réconfort, elle voulait le sourire chaleureux de Janet ou les bras réconfortants de son supérieur. A cet instant, elle ne pouvait avoir ni l'un ni l'autre.

Jack O'Neill gisait quelque part à l'infirmerie, peut-être sur son lit de mort. Quand à Janet… Janet était… Elle était…

Les sanglots redoublèrent et Siler fit un pas vers elle, une forte inquiétude clairement visible sur son visage. Elle leva la main pour le dissuader de faire un geste. Elle ne voulait pas de son soutien. Elle l'appréciait. Mais elle n'en voulait pas.

Elle ne savait rien de l'état de santé du Colonel. A peine débarquée sur Terre, elle avait dû prendre la relève de son supérieur inconscient et faire un rapport complet à Hammond. Ca avait pris plus de quinze minutes. Il pouvait s'être passé n'importe quoi entre temps.

Quand elle sortit de l'ascenseur, deux soldats l'attendaient. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ils étaient là. Pour ce qu'elle en savait elle n'avait rien fait de mal mais de toute façon elle s'en foutait. Elle crut vaguement reconnaître l'un d'entre eux comme étant un des amis de Wells. L'airman pour qui Janet avait donné sa vie. Refusant de se concentrer là-dessus, elle remonta les couloirs d'un pas décidé jusqu'à l'infirmerie sans même s'arrêter pour effacer les larmes de son visage.

Le gars du reportage… Bregman l'interrompit posant des questions stupides. Elle ne fit même pas attention à ce qu'elle répondit ordonnant d'un regard à un des sergents qui attendaient dans l'infirmerie de l'empêcher de passer. La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin était d'avoir cette saleté de caméra pointée sur elle tandis qu'elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Dieu, si elle s'était écoutée, elle se serait roulée en boule dans un coin et n'aurait plus bougé.

Elle repéra Daniel dans un coin de la pièce et se précipita vers lui, remarquant dans un second temps la présence bienveillante de Teal'c près de lui. L'archéologue était appuyé contre le mur, tentant de ne pas prendre de place et de ne pas rester au milieu. Elle rejoignit ses amis et si les larmes de Daniel, identiques aux siennes, n'étaient pas une surprise, celles que Teal'c échouaient à cacher avec efficacité, elles, l'étaient.

« Où est le Colonel ? » s'entendit-elle demander d'une voix tremblante.

Elle ne le voyait nulle part. Ce n'était pas normal. Il aurait dû être là, entouré de gens qui s'agitaient dans tous les sens. Ils auraient tous dû être en train de s'occuper de lui. Et s'il n'était plus là ça voulait dire que…

Un nouveau sanglot secoua son corps fatigué et elle se laissa aller contre Teal'c. Le Jaffa comprenant son besoin d'affection posa un bras sur ses épaules et l'autre autour de sa taille. Les secousses se firent plus violentes alors qu'elle réalisait que Jack était probablement mort… Qu'elle avait tout perdu…

« Ils viennent de l'emmener en salle d'opération… » répondit enfin Daniel au bout de quelques secondes. Elle tourna la tête de façon à pouvoir le regarder. Le jeune homme était choqué, défait. Il semblait sur le point de s'écrouler. La perte qu'ils avaient subie aujourd'hui était cruelle et elle s'en voulait d'être soulagée que le Colonel ne soit pas mort. _Pas encore…_ ajouta une petite voix perfide dans son esprit.

« Bon sang, Sam… » soupira l'archéologue avant de prendre son visage dans ses mains. « Ils disent que… Ils pensent que… »

Il s'arrêta, incapable de poursuivre et une sueur glacée descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale tandis qu'elle observait Daniel, hagard, supplier Teal'c du regard de finir sa phrase. L'angoisse formant une boule désagréable dans son estomac, elle se dégagea lentement de l'étreinte du guerrier et planta ses yeux dans ceux, sombres et profonds, du Jaffa.

« Le personnel médical a émis des doutes sur la capacité d'O'Neill à survivre jusqu'à demain matin, Major Carter. »

Le coup lui fit mal. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle s'y attendait depuis qu'elle était entrée dans l'infirmerie.

C'était ridicule… Elle passa une main sur son visage fatigué… Ca ne pouvait pas arriver… Rien de tout ça ne pouvait arriver… Ils venaient de perdre Janet… Comment pourraient-ils en plus… Non… Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça… Elle ne pouvait pas rester là et attendre… attendre qu'il meure.

Elle voulut avaler sa salive mais elle avait la gorge sèche. Elle fit deux pas en arrière, complètement inconsciente de son environnement. La pièce était trop petite, le bruit l'assaillait et son sang battait à ses oreilles… Il y avait trop de gens… Trop de souffrances… Et l'odeur… L'odeur de sang séché… L'odeur de mort…

« Je vais… » bredouilla-t-elle. « Cassie… Je dois aller… Cassie… »

La main de Teal'c emprisonna son bras avant qu'elle ait la chance d'aller nulle part et au passage de s'étaler sur le chariot qui était derrière elle. Confus, Daniel secoua la tête.

« Mais s'il… Il voudra vous voir, Sam… Vous ne pouvez pas partir… Jack… »

Dégageant brutalement son bras de la poigne de Teal'c, elle fit de son mieux pour ravaler ses larmes. Ne comprenaient-ils pas qu'elle ne voulait pas attendre ici que l'homme qu'elle… Elle ne voulait pas attendre qu'il meure. Elle ne _pouvait_ pas attendre qu'il meure. Si elle s'enfuyait alors peut-être la chose serait-elle moins réelle… Peut-être tout redeviendrait-il comme avant…

« Le Colonel voudrait que je sois avec Cassandra. »

Oui. C'était ce qu'il aurait voulu. C'était ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle allait aller s'occuper de Cassie.

« Mais vous ne pouvez pas aller la voir dans cet état… » fit remarquer Daniel dans un sursaut de bon sens.

Elle secoua la tête, refusant d'écouter quiconque chercherait à détruire son plan si bien établi. Elle allait s'occuper de Cassie.

« Appelez-moi si… quelque chose arrive. »

Sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, elle quitta l'infirmerie comme une furie. Dans l'ascenseur qui l'emmenait aux vestiaires, elle croisa à nouveau Siler. Constatant sans doute qu'elle avait réussi à maîtriser le flot de larmes qui se bousculaient pourtant à ses yeux, il lui demanda des nouvelles du Colonel. Incapable de se retenir davantage, elle éclata à nouveau en sanglots et quitta la cabine avant que le sergent ait le temps d'ajouter autre chose.

Elle avait prévu de se doucher mais repoussa l'idée, se changeant rapidement dans sa tenue civile. Elle voulait quitter le SGC. Elle ne voulait plus voir ces murs gris et déprimants. En quittant la pièce, son regard fut attiré par la plaque brillante qui marquait le casier de Janet et elle laissa courir ses doigts sur le nom de famille avec une douleur croissante.

_She never slows down.  
She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down_

Quittant la base avec hâte, elle enfila son casque et enfourcha sa moto. Elle accéléra. Elle allait trop vite et elle en avait parfaitement conscience. Mais elle enchaînait pourtant les virages avec dextérité, jouant de la vitesse et du vent qui l'encourageait à aller plus vite. Toujours plus vite.

Elle se demanda ce qui se passerait si elle ratait un virage. Si elle s'encastrait dans un arbre. Ca n'avait certes plus grande importance maintenant… Janet n'était plus là et le Colonel… Le Colonel lui aurait probablement passé un sacré savon s'il avait su quelles pensées noires hantaient son esprit à cet instant précis. Ca suffit à la faire ralentir.

Est-ce que c'était sa faute ? Les personnes qu'elle aimait avaient tendance à tomber comme des mouches quand elle devenait trop proche d'elles. Janet… Bon sang… Janet… Elle ne parvenait même pas à imaginer ce que la vie allait être sans elle. Qu'allait-elle faire sans leurs déjeuners interminables, leurs soirées entre filles et l'assurance d'avoir une alliée féminine dans cette bande d'hommes ? Qu'allait-elle faire sans le réconfort constant que lui apportait sa meilleure amie ?

Le Colonel… c'était un autre problème. Un problème auquel elle ne voulait pas penser. Tout aurait été tellement plus facile s'il n'avait pas été blessé ! Il serait resté avec elle, l'aurait consolée rien que par sa présence… Il serait venu avec elle pour annoncer la nouvelle à Cassie… Dieu, elle devait annoncer ça à Cassie…

Elle se souvenait encore du jour où son père était rentré chez eux avec un air si triste, si désespéré… Elle avait compris sur le champ à l'époque. Elle avait compris que la seule chose qui pouvait toucher aussi durement son roc de père était sa mère. Cette douleur qu'elle avait ressentie… Elle ne voulait pas imposer ça à Cassandra… Elle avait déjà tellement traversé…

Elle rangea la moto devant sa maison, coupant le moteur sans même s'en rendre compte. Une seconde, elle était dehors, la suivante elle était sous le jet bouillant de sa douche. Elle ne savait pas comment elle y était arrivée et ne voulait pas savoir. Les larmes salées se mélangeaient aux filets d'eau brulante et finalement, elle cessa de lutter contre ce qui la rongeait de l'intérieur et se recroquevilla dans un coin de la cabine de douche laissant sortir sa douleur.

Quand son ballon d'eau chaude fut vide et que le jet glacé tomba sur elle, elle secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les esprits et quitta sa petite salle de bain. Elle vérifia l'heure. Elle avait largement le temps d'aller attendre Cassie à la sortie du lycée. Ensuite elle l'emmènerait chez elle et elle lui annoncerait… C'était ce qui semblait le mieux. C'était un plan. Il fallait voir ça comme une opération militaire. Garder un visage fermé malgré les yeux rouges que le maquillage ne pouvait pas cacher.

Elle s'habilla rapidement sans faire attention à ce qu'elle enfilait. Elle avait froid mais on était en été et ses pulls étaient tous rangés quelque part dans son armoire… Elle n'avait pas envie de fouiller alors elle attrapa simplement sa veste en cuir et l'enfila sur le débardeur bordeaux qu'elle portait. Elle claqua la porte de chez elle sans prendre la peine de la fermer à clef. Qu'un assassin se précipite chez elle ce soir… Quelle importance ?

« Sam ! »

Elle était à mi-chemin de sa voiture quand elle entendit le joyeux appel. Qui pouvait avoir le culot d'être joyeux aujourd'hui ? Elle leva la tête, prête à renvoyer l'intrus dans l'enfer dont il venait quand elle réalisa que l'intrus était en fait un flic. Et que non content de lui servir de petit ami, le flic en question était planté devant elle. Trop étourdie pour réagir, elle ne se rendit compte qu'il avait l'intention de l'embrasser que quand ses lèvres furent collées sur les siennes.

Agacée, elle le repoussa et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Elle avait totalement oublié Pete. Totalement… En cas de deuil, une femme n'était-elle pas censée se tourner vers celui qui partageait sa vie ? Alors pourquoi son premier réflexe quand on lui avait dit que Janet était morte avait été de chercher Jack tout en sachant très bien qu'il n'était pas en état de s'occuper d'elle ? A aucun moment aujourd'hui elle ne s'était tournée vers l'homme présentement en face d'elle.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, chérie ? »

Venant visiblement de comprendre que quelque chose clochait, Pete avait perdu son sourire. A la place, il la détaillait des pieds à la tête, cherchant probablement une blessure quelconque. Il faisait ça souvent. Ca l'agaçait.

Etrangement détachée, elle vit l'homme sous un œil neuf. Il était gentil, relativement séduisant et complètement banal. Le genre de personne avec lequel elle pourrait se fiancer par peur de ne pas trouver mieux. Pete était parfait en somme. Mais pas pour elle. Il n'avait pas ce côté irrévérencieux, ce sens de l'aventure… Pete était peut-être fait pour elle, mais il était certain qu'elle n'était pas faite pour lui.

« On devrait arrêter. » lâcha-t-elle au bout d'un interminable silence tendu.

C'était autre chose. Les silences avec le Colonel étaient rarement tendus. Ils étaient en général agréables et aucun d'eux ne se sentait le besoin de les combler. L'idée qu'il n'y aurait peut-être plus jamais de silence entre eux la rendait malade.

« Quoi ? Samantha, tu n'as pas l'air bien… Pourquoi on ne rentrerait pas s'asseoir quelques minutes ? »

Il attrapa son bras et ce fut une erreur fatale. Elle n'était mentalement pas en état de réfléchir. Elle se dégagea avec facilité, tordant le bras de son futur ex-petit ami dans la manœuvre. A aucun moment il n'avait été menaçant et elle réalisa à son petit cri de douleur pitoyable qu'en plus d'être banal, il était douillet. Elle le relâcha néanmoins rapidement n'ayant eu aucune intention de le blesser en premier lieu.

« Je suis désolée, Pete. C'est fini. »

Elle se demandait si sa voix sonnait aussi morne à ses oreilles qu'aux siennes. Complètement perdu, Pete fronça les sourcils.

« Mais pourquoi ? On est bien ensemble, Sam… Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton état normal… »

Elle secoua la tête. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle se sentait lucide. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle comprenait ce que cette hallucination avait essayé de lui dire à bord du Prométhée. Jack n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle gardait à portée pour se convaincre qu'elle ne finirait pas seule. Jack était quelqu'un pour qui elle attendrait l'éternité si c'était le prix à payer. Jack était quelqu'un qu'elle aimait assez pour accepter qu'il ne l'aime pas en retour si ça pouvait lui permettre de rester tout de même auprès de lui. Jack était un homme qui l'aimait au point de la perdre pour qu'elle trouve le bonheur.

Et elle allait le perdre pour toujours.

« Je ne suis pas libre, Pete. Je n'ai jamais été libre. Je suis désolée. »

C'était brutal et au vu de l'expression décomposée de l'homme, un peu inattendu. Elle n'avait pas le temps de faire dans la dentelle et dans son état actuel, elle s'en foutait un peu. Elle était comme anesthésiée. La souffrance des autres lui était étrangère. Seule la sienne et celle de Cassie avait de l'importance.

« Mais, Sam… »

Sans plus hésiter à le planter là, elle se dirigea à pas lents vers sa voiture et se glissa derrière le volant, balançant au passage ses affaires sur le siège passager. A aucun moment, elle ne regarda l'écran de son portable. Elle l'avait mis en vibreur, espérant ne pas l'entendre s'il sonnait. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas recevoir cet appel là.

_She won't turn around  
The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down_

Sam enfila ses lunettes de soleil dès qu'elle entendit la sonnerie stridente annonçant la fin des cours. Elle avait fait de son mieux pour apaiser le chaos qui régnait à l'intérieur de son cœur. Elle s'était garée devant le lycée et avait longtemps observé son reflet dans le petit miroir du pare-soleil. Qu'importe ce qu'elle faisait, la douleur semblait incrustée sur son visage alors elle avait trouvé la solution des lunettes. C'était un truc qu'elle avait appris de Jack…

Refusant de laisser une fois de plus ses pensées dériver vers son supérieur, elle entreprit de fouiller dans la foule de jeunes à la recherche de celle qu'elle avait longtemps considérée comme sa fille de cœur. Et qui, c'était probable, allait réellement devenir sa fille. A moins que Janet ait prévu de laisser la garde de Cass au Colonel… Ce qui revenait sans doute au même au final…

Luttant contre les larmes qui montaient de nouveau à ses yeux, Sam posa sa main sur sa nuque, cherchant à délasser ses muscles fatigués. Elle ne trouverait pas Cassandra dans cette masse. Principalement parce que l'adolescente ne l'attendait pas. Croisant les bras, elle posa sa tête sur le volant. Il lui fallait intercepter Cassie avant qu'elle rentre chez elle. Ce serait plus dur de lui annoncer là bas…

« Sam ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers la jeune fille souriante qui était plantée devant la vitre côté conducteur. Sam aurait dû être soulagée d'avoir trouvé Cassie –ou plutôt que Cassie l'ait trouvée- au lieu de ça, un sentiment de panique s'empara d'elle, se tortillant sans répit dans son ventre.

« Tu m'attendais ? » insista Cassandra, hésitante.

Se forçant à sourire, Sam lui désigna le siège passager. « Monte, je te ramène. »

L'adolescente fronça les sourcils, visiblement intriguée, mais s'exécuta néanmoins. Elle dégagea rapidement le portable et le portefeuille avant de s'asseoir et de boucler sa ceinture.

« C'est cool que tu sois là ! Il commence à pleuvoir et j'aurai dû marcher pendant un quart d'heure pour rentrer à la maison. Maman travaille tard aujourd'hui. »

Sam grimaça à la mention de Janet mais Cassie ne dut pas s'en apercevoir car elle continua à babiller. En un sens, ça soulagea la militaire. C'était comme ouvrir une fenêtre sur un jour ordinaire. Oui, ça lui fit du bien… Jusqu'à ce que Cassandra –occupée à jouer avec le portable de sa tante adoptive- ne s'écrie : « Oh ! Tu as un appel manqué… »

Les mains crispées sur le volant, son pied ripa sur l'accélérateur et la voiture fait une embardée avant de caler. Se sachant incapable de conduire tant que son cœur n'aurait pas ralenti et que ses membres n'auraient pas cessés de trembler, elle rangea la voiture sur le bas côté insensible aux coups de klaxons indignés des autres usagers. Expirant un bon coup, elle se força à ne pas tirer de conclusions hâtives.

_So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down_

« De qui ? »

Si Cassandra n'avait pas encore compris que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle le réalisa sans aucun doute à cet instant précis. La voix de Carter était cassée. Nettement plus fragile qu'elle ne s'était jamais permis de l'être devant l'adolescente.

« Sam, qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Sam ferma les yeux. Cassie était effrayée. A vrai dire, elle l'était aussi. Pire, elle était terrifiée. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à dire ça dans une voiture. Il n'y avait pas de bonne façon d'expliquer ce qui s'était passé mais dans une voiture au bord de la route ? Non…

« Cass, de qui est l'appel ? »

De fragile sa voix était passée à sèche. Comme si elle donnait un ordre. Comme si Cassie était un vulgaire soldat sous son commandement.

« S'il te plait. » rajouta-t-elle plus doucement.

Cassandra la dévisagea un instant, visiblement convaincue que quelque chose clochait véritablement, avant d'annoncer d'un ton atone. « Marc. »

Sam éclata de rire. Elle ne put rien faire d'autre. C'était les nerfs. Elle éclata de rire et fut surprise lorsqu'elle sentit un sanglot exploser dans sa gorge.

« Sam ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

Se mordant la lèvre pour contrôler ses émotions traîtresses, elle décida de cesser de mentir et remit le contact.

« Je t'expliquerai à la maison, d'accord ? »

Pourtant, elle vit dans la consternation ravagée qu'afficha le visage de Cassie qu'elle avait déjà compris.

_You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what__'s lost can be found  
You stand in the rain_

« Maman… » sanglota impuissamment Cassandra dans les bras de Sam. Elle-même était pitoyable. Ses yeux étaient gonflés d'avoir trop pleuré et ses bras étaient crispés à force d'être dans la même position depuis plus de deux heures. Elle caressait sans trêve les cheveux de Cassie, déposait des baisers sur son crâne, mais elle savait que rien de ce qu'elle ferait n'apaiserait la douleur comme rien ni personne n'avait apaisé la sienne. C'est pourquoi elle s'abstenait de toute promesse stupide du genre : tout ira bien. Rien n'était plus faux que ça.

« Jack… » gémit la jeune fille. « Je veux Jack… »

Le Major ferma les yeux. Elle n'était pas allée jusqu'à expliquer l'état de santé actuel de Jack. Elle se sentait lasse, tellement lasse…

« Il est blessé, chérie… Il ne peut pas venir… »

Les larmes de Cassie redoublèrent et couvrirent presque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Trop fatiguée pour hurler, Sam décida que si le visiteur était quelqu'un de familier, il entrerait de lui-même. Et assez sûrement, quelques secondes plus tard, Daniel débarquait dans son salon. Il avait une barbe naissante et sa tenue était débraillée. Pourtant ce n'est pas tant sur ça que Sam s'arrêta que sur sa présence même. Il avait dit vouloir rester avec Jack au cas où… Est-ce que ça voulait dire que c'était fini ? Le portable était resté dans la voiture. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas apprendre ça par téléphone. Ni face à face comme elle le réalisa à l'instant.

« Il est sortit du bloc. » déclara Daniel sans préambule. Puis son regard se posa sur Cassie et s'adoucit considérablement. « L'avis des médecins n'a pas changé. Vous devez rester avec lui, Sam. C'est vous qu'il voudrait. On le sait tous les deux. »

Jamais Daniel ne s'était adressé à elle avec tant d'autorité. Sans lui laisser l'opportunité de discuter, il se laissa aller sur le canapé à côté d'elles et prit Cassandra de ses bras. L'adolescente ne protesta pas, se blottissant au contraire contre l'archéologue.

« Daniel… » plaida la jeune femme. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas assister à la mort de son supérieur. C'était cruel mais elle ne voulait pas lui tenir la main. Elle voulait qu'il vive, qu'il reste avec elle… Elle avait besoin de lui… Tellement besoin de lui…

« Sam. » coupa-t-il « Si vous n'allez pas là bas et qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit ce soir, vous le regretterez toute votre vie. »

Elle ne pouvait pas nier. Lentement, elle déposa un baiser sur la tête de Cassandra, un sur la joue piquante de Daniel et se leva. Sans doute l'archéologue avait-il raison. Elle pouvait faire ça. Elle _devait_ faire ça. Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais s'il mourait seul… sans elle.

_She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down_

Sam pénétra dans l'infirmerie aussi silencieusement qu'elle le put. Comme chaque nuit, le calme semblait être retombé. Elle repéra sans mal le lit où le Colonel était allongé et s'en approcha. Il était pâle… Tellement pâle… Elle s'en voulut sur le champ de l'avoir abandonné. Elle aurait dû rester avec lui. Elle aurait dû…

Refoulant ses regrets au plus profond d'elle-même, elle attrapa une chaise et la traina jusqu'au lit de son supérieur. Le bruit de raclement que le déplacement provoqua entraîna une réprimande chuchotée de l'infirmière de garde. Sam se contenta de la dévisager passivement, se demandant pourquoi tout lui était si égal aujourd'hui. Au final, la femme dut comprendre qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue car elle jeta un dernier regard à son patient, tira partiellement le rideau de séparation et disparut dans le bureau qui appartenait… avait appartenu à Janet.

Quand elle fut sûre d'être seule, elle rapprocha sa chaise du lit autant qu'elle le put et attrapa la main de Jack. Elle était froide. Elle la frotta entre les siennes, chuchotant tout et n'importe quoi, désirant simplement qu'il entende le son de sa voix, qu'il sache qu'il n'était pas seul. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait cessé de parler du temps qu'il faisait et qu'elle était en train de lui raconter la journée affreuse qu'elle avait passé. Il lui fallut nettement plus de temps pour réaliser qu'elle pleurait à nouveau.

A ce stade, il ne restait que l'angoisse et des propos incohérents. Elle se foutait du reste. C'est pourquoi elle ne protesta même pas quand l'assistant de Bregman pénétra dans l'infirmerie, l'observa quelques secondes et ressortit avec un hochement de tête compatissant.

_She wants to be found_

_The only way out is trough everything she's running from, wants to give up and lie down_

Jack battit des paupières, tiré de son sommeil de coton. Il ne se souvenait pas de ce qui s'était passé mais l'éclairage tamisé lui dit qu'il était à l'infirmerie. Son côté gauche était en feu. Il avait rarement expérimenté une douleur aussi violente. Son esprit était un peu confus lui aussi. Il avait beau chercher, les évènements qui l'avaient conduit ici étaient flous.

Il se rappelait vaguement Carter qui hurlait son nom… Puis la douleur… Puis… Plus rien…

« Je suis désolée… Désolée… Désolée… Désolée… »

Il se força à rouvrir les yeux et son regard tomba immédiatement vers la forme sombre à côté de lui. Il l'identifia immédiatement comme étant Carter. Mais Carter n'était pas si ouvertement affectueuse. A moins que ce ne soit très grave… Elle avait emprisonné sa main dans les siennes et posé sa tête sur leurs mains jointes.

« J'ai tout gâché… Tout… »

Il voulut demander ce qu'elle avait gâché mais sa bouche refusa de s'ouvrir. Ses doigts refusèrent de serrer les siens et il pensa un instant qu'il était peut-être paralysé mais ensuite il refoula cette idée très, très loin en lui. Il se connaissait. Paralysé, il se laisserait mourir. Non, il valait mieux mettre ça sur le compte de la fatigue ou des médocs que Janet lui avait filé…

« Je me fiche de ce qu'ils disent… Vous allez vous en sortir, mon Colonel… »

A ce stade, il aurait vraiment voulu pouvoir lui signaler qu'il était réveillé. La rassurer…

« Vous ne pouvez pas mourir… J'ai besoin de vous… Tellement besoin de vous… »

Ca lui brisait le cœur. Il voulait parler mais n'y arrivait vraiment pas. A vrai dire, il ne parvenait même pas à garder les yeux ouverts et la voix de son second formait une espèce d'écho dans sa tête. Ce qui le dérangeait en revanche c'était les larmes qu'il sentait couler sur sa peau. Si seulement elle levait la tête…

« J'y arriverai pas sans vous… Pas avec Cassie… Elle vous a réclamé… Elle a besoin de vous… Moi aussi j'ai besoin de vous… »

Elle sanglotait et lui se sentit partir à nouveau vers l'inconscience. Il voulait tellement la consoler. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui était arrivé mais pour qu'elle craque à ce point ça devait être important… Et surtout elle avait besoin de lui…

« Je suis tellement désolée de pas avoir compris ce que Grace voulait dire… C'est ma faute… Tout ça… »

Son esprit était dangereusement près de lâcher prise. Pourtant, il était décidé à se battre. Il avait une excellente raison de vivre. Carter avait besoin de lui.

_So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what__'s lost can be found  
You stand in the rain_

Sam avait toujours trouvé les veillées pénibles. La cérémonie au SGC avait été éprouvante. Elle n'aimait pas parler en public pour les enterrements mais savait qu'elle devait ça à son amie. Heureusement que le Colonel avait aimablement proposé d'accueillir la réception suivant la mise en terre chez lui. Si Daniel avait protesté en avançant la blessure de Jack comme argument, le Major elle, était soulagée. C'était ça de moins à s'occuper.

Vérifiant que Cassandra était toujours en compagnie du Colonel, elle entreprit d'aider Daniel et Teal'c à débarrasser les divers verres et assiettes qui trainaient un peu partout. Il ne restait plus que SG1 et Sam était contente de cet état de fait. Elle n'en pouvait plus de chasser les gens qui harcelaient Cassie de leur condescendance dérangeante. Elle n'aurait pas eu la force d'accepter une condoléance de plus.

Elle déposa la vaisselle sale sur la table, chargea silencieusement le lave-vaisselle sous l'œil attentif de Daniel. Ces derniers jours, celui-ci semblait tour à tour porter une attention démesurée aux détails ou bien se foutre carrément du reste du monde. De leur petit groupe, Jack et Teal'c étaient encore ceux qui encaissaient le mieux le deuil et pouvaient aider efficacement Cassie.

Apparemment, Sam ne devait pas savoir faire correctement fonctionner un lave-vaisselle parce que Daniel lui fit bruyamment remarquer qu'elle faisait tout de travers. La remarque, inhabituellement violente de la part de l'archéologue, entraîna l'apparition immédiate sur le seuil de la cuisine du propriétaire des lieux. Elle savait que ce n'était pas contre elle qu'il était en colère mais contre Janet, que c'était une étape du deuil, mais le reproche de Daniel la blessa. Peut-être le comprit-il mais emmuré dans sa douleur, il préféra s'éclipser plutôt que de s'excuser.

Restée seule face au Colonel, Sam choisit une fois de plus la solution de facilité et continua à remplir la machine comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle ne l'avait plus revu en tête à tête depuis qu'elle avait fait une apparition dans sa chambre alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui et avait avoué des choses qui auraient été beaucoup mieux non dites. Elle avait beau avoir réalisé que ses sentiments pour Jack étaient réels et tangibles, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle avait le droit de les suivre.

« Danny est assez secoué. »

Elle empila méthodiquement trois assiettes avant de répondre, prenant soin de ne pas relever le regard.

« On l'est tous, non ? »

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était si brusque avec lui. Elle supposait que si Daniel passait sa colère sur elle, il était normal qu'elle la passe sur Jack.

« Oui. » concéda-t-il.

Il n'ajouta rien d'autre et ne bougea pas davantage, elle sentait son regard sur elle. Elle commençait à se demander quelle capacité de vaisselle pouvait contenir cet appareil parce qu'à ce rythme là, son petit prétexte n'allait pas faire long feu. Elle était en train d'enfourner un énième verre quand elle sentit le déplacement d'air dans la pièce. Le temps qu'elle lève la tête, il était près d'elle et l'observait avec une inquiétude ouverte.

« Vous tenez le coup, Carter ? »

Un instant, elle songea à plaquer le sourire hypocrite qu'elle avait arboré toute la journée et à affirmer que tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, que oui Cassandra était atteinte mais que ça passerait avec le temps et que Janet n'aurait absolument pas voulu voir sa fille et ses amis aussi tristes. Ella abandonna l'idée aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. A la place, elle parla sans réfléchir.

« J'ai rompu avec Pete. »

Il fronça les sourcils mais ne fit rien pour cacher l'air soulagé qui passa l'espace de quelques secondes sur ses traits.

« Et c'est censé me prouver que vous tenez le coup ? »

Elle haussa les épaules un peu perturbée par le fait qu'il ait pénétré son espace personnel et ne semblait pas le moins du monde décidé à en sortir.

« Je pensais que je n'avais plus rien à vous prouver, mon Colonel. »

Agacée sans savoir pourquoi, elle se tourna vers l'évier et entreprit de faire couler de l'eau chaude dans l'intention de faire la vaisselle. Il restait beaucoup à laver et ça lui occuperait l'esprit.

« Je… ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça. C'est juste que vous sembliez _enthousiaste_ à l'idée d'avoir une relation stable avec quelqu'un. »

Elle ferma les yeux brièvement. Elle n'était pas sûre que le moment soit idéal pour discuter de ça. Elle n'était même pas certaine que le seul fait de penser à ça ne soit pas un manque de respect envers Janet.

« Je ne veux pas en parler. »

Il ferma les robinets et l'attira gentiment loin de l'évier. « Vous n'avez pas à faire ça. » Quand elle se retrouva coincée entre le frigo et son supérieur, elle réalisa que c'était dommage qu'il ne l'ait pas laissée finir la vaisselle parce que maintenant son attention entière était focalisée sur lui.

« Janet est morte. » déclara-t-elle abruptement.

Qu'importe combien de fois elle le dirait, ça ne sonnerait pas plus vrai. Jack grimaça légèrement.

« Oui, Carter, elle est morte. »

Il posa une main hésitante sur son bras, ce qui était un encouragement tacite à se blottir contre lui si elle le désirait. Elle ne voulait que ça. Mais pas de cette façon là. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment de son amitié.

« Et j'ai failli vous perdre aussi. »

S'il nota l'absence criante de grade, il ne releva pas, se contenta de l'observer avec cette douleur latente dans le regard. Il fit un pas vers elle, mais elle aurait été prête à parier qu'il n'en avait même pas pris conscience.

« Teal'c m'a dit ce que les médecins pensaient de mon… cas. Je regrette de vous avoir fait peur. »

S'autorisant à être plus ouverte que d'habitude, elle ne refoula pas les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux.

« Je n'avais pas peur. J'étais terrifiée. Plus terrifiée que je ne l'ai jamais été de ma vie. »

L'aveu le choqua. Elle le vit à la façon dont ses yeux s'assombrirent.

« Carter… »

Il s'interrompit tout seul, incapable de trouver quoi que ce soit à dire qui ne serait pas ridicule par rapport à ce qu'elle venait de lui confier. Finalement, il opta pour ce en quoi il était peut-être le plus doué pour communiquer et posa sa main sur sa joue, son pouce traçant de douces caresses. Elle ferma les yeux et se décida. Lentement, elle se franchit la faible distance qui les séparait et se fondit contre lui. S'il referma les bras sur elle, prêt à lui offrir son soutien, il n'avait certainement pas prévu qu'elle s'empare de ses lèvres avec avidité.

Il ne répondit pas à son baiser et l'espace de quelques secondes, Sam douta d'avoir fait le bon choix. Puis, elle se retrouva violemment plaquée contre le frigo tandis qu'il prenait peu à peu le contrôle de l'étreinte. Sa bouche quitta la sienne pour courir dans le creux de son cou.

« Je devrais penser que ce n'est qu'une réaction à la mort de Janet. Je ne devrais pas vous laisser faire ça. » marmonna-t-il contre sa peau.

« Mais vous ne le pensez pas… »

Il recula et chercha ses yeux, fouillant un instant son regard. Il n'y avait que de l'amour là dedans. Pas le moindre besoin d'effacer une quelconque douleur.

« Je pense, » répondit-il « que vous faites ça parce que j'ai failli y rester et que vous avez réalisé que vous aviez des regrets. »

Déconcertée, Sam fronça les sourcils. « Vous n'en avez pas, vous ? Si je mourrais demain… Vous ne regretteriez rien ? »

Il monta une main jusqu'à son visage, faisant jouer ses doigts sur sa clavicule au passage, et elle finit sa course dans ses cheveux.

« Si tu meurs demain, Carter, je deviendrais complètement fou. »

Il écrasa sa bouche sur la sienne. Le baiser n'avait rien de gentil. Il était affamé, vorace. Jack la réclamait comme sienne et elle était trop contente de le lui accorder sans même s'insurger contre la notion de propriété.

Le raclement de gorge de Daniel brisa rapidement le charme et ils se tournèrent en même temps vers l'archéologue penaud qui se tenait sur le seuil.

« Hum… Désolé de déranger mais… Cassie voudrait regarder un dvd… Se changer les idées, quoi… Et… On vous appelle depuis un moment. »

A l'instant, Sam fut reconnaissante de deux choses. Un, que son corps soit toujours écrasé entre celui de Jack et la carcasse du frigo parce qu'elle était certaine que ses jambes ne la porteraient pas. Deux, que le Colonel soit plus vif à reprendre ses esprits qu'elle.

« On arrive. »

Daniel quitta la pièce sans moufter et Jack se tourna vers elle, les yeux assombris par l'éclat du désir.

« Vous êtes consciente que ce n'est pas la façon idéale de commencer une relation amoureuse ? »

Elle se passa une main sur le visage pour s'éclaircir les idées et se racla la gorge avant de tapoter son bras pour qu'il la laisse passer.

« Depuis quand fait-on les choses comme tout le monde, mon Colonel ? »

Avec un sourire, il s'écarta. « C'est sûr, ce serait nettement moins marrant si je vous invitais à dîner avant de vous proposer de dormir dans mon lit… Ca risquerait de paraître banal. »

Elle grimaça, amusée. « Qu'est ce qui vous dit que je suis intéressée ? »

Quand il passa devant elle avec un sourire assuré, elle ne sut pas vraiment si elle devait être vexée, amusée ou fâchée.

« Oooh, vous l'êtes. »

Sam secoua la tête. Le pire, c'est qu'il avait raison.

_So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
Stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what__'s lost can be found_


End file.
